ross is sick
by brokenlover223
Summary: lots of drama in this fanfic. ross gets sick on the day of filming but is there more than meets the eye going on here. will ross survive his illness and lauras jealous two-timing boyfriend harry. read to find out. i suck at summarys but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Ross is sick

**Since this chapter is so long I will be updating in parts using the copy and paste option. Thank you please review on this story and please review on my other story big time truth. So far since I have put up that story I have gotten absolutely no reviews. That's right. 0. Zilch. Donut. Please review and soon please!**

Chapter 1

Ross POV

Today is the day we are going to be filming the latest and the most dramatic episode of Austin and ally so far. In this episode I and ally finally become a couple. Yes now all those auslly fans will be satisfied. Too bad it's only on the show. In real life I have a major crush on Laura but she would never love me. But she is also dating harry style from that boy band one direction. That jerk. (I brokenlover223 honestly love one direction but in this fanfic harry plays the bad guy since at the moment I couldn't think of anyone else better to play the part. After all he is perfect. You'll see what I mean when you get to the end of this chapter.) He's just to perfect. He is obviously hiding something. Big. But anyways, I can't wait to film this episode. But today I actually don't wanna film this episode. Any other day I would but not today. Right now it 5:30 am and I'm lying awake in bed fighting a killer headache. Laura is going to come wake me up at 6 since I normally totally ignore my alarm clock. I just don't wanna even get up at the moment. If I tell anyone about this they will cancel filming. And that can't happen. I rolled over to look at my clock and saw that it was now 5:59. Laura will be here any second now. I should pretend to be asleep.

Laura's POV

I walked into Ross' room to see his sleeping calmly. (He has a bed in his dressing room since he normally stays late at the studio so he crashes here in his dressing room.) He looked so cute. I did have a crush on him at one point but I don't anymore. Ok maybe a little but I'm dating harry style so…..yea. I look at Ross and realize the only way to wake him up. One. Two. Three. "PANCKAKES!"

He jumped up and out of his bed and landed face down on the floor. He was covering his ears with his hands. I didn't think I yelled that loud. He flipped over and looked me right dead in the eyes.

"Why on earth would you yell in my ears!" he yelled. He looked a little sweaty and had bags under his eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't think I was that loud. Now come on we need to get you to wardrobe." I noticed he was still on the ground with his hands covering his ears. "Are you ok Ross?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"First you are still on the ground holding your head. Second you look like you didn't sleep at all. And third you are pale and sweaty. What. Is. Wrong."

"Nothing Laura. You just caught me off guard when you screamed. I had a bad dream last night so I didn't get as much sleep as I would've liked to have, ok? I'm fine Laura." He said taking his hands off his head.

"Ross you had a bad dream? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ross POV

Truth is I always have super scary nightmares when i'm sick so that cover-up for my headache is not completely a lie. In the little amount of time that I was asleep I was having a horrible nightmare. I just don't wanna talk about it with Laura. In this dream harry set up a trap to get me out of the way by killing me. But Laura accidentally walked into the trap and got killed instead. Harry realizes this and just laughs while I am kneeling beside the love of my life's dead body crying. It was supposed to be me in that trap ok. Not her. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ross if you talk about it you will feel better."

"I can't it was too scary."

"Come on you can tell me."

"Fine you wanna know. Your no-good boyfriend tried to kill me but accidentally killed you instead. And all he did when he realized was laugh. Ok? There you have it. Now can we please just drop the subject and help me up?

Laura's POV

"Sure" I grabbed his warm baby soft hand and pulled him to his feet. I can't believe that dream he had. And why did he call harry no-good. And not to mention he dreamt him as the bad guy. I'm starting to think he doesn't really like harry that much.

* * *

Ross pod

My head pounded with every word she said. I was just about ready to yell at her to shut up because my head hurts but I decided to keep my mouth shut. I just hope I can make it through the head is hurting even more than before and my stomach is starting to feel funny too. We are on our way to set now. But I barely made it through wardrobe without puking because of the smell in there. It always smells like downy and cheap hairspray. The first scene we are shooting is where Trish comes into sonic boom and talks about her new job. Then I and ally accidentally fall on top of each other because of Dez who was rolling a marching drum around the store. Then he lost control and the drum started rolling towards ally. I push her out of the way but then we end up on the ground, me on top of her, creating an aquard moment. Then I get up as fast as I can and run out of sonic boom a nervous reck.

- After they shoot the scene -

The scene had just ended. I was feeling way worse than I did when I started. Laura walked up to me. "Hey Ross, you were great out there but you didn't have as much energy as you normally do. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea. I just...um...I have to pee." then i ran off to my dressing rooms private bathroom. I just had to get away from her. I went in locked the door and sat on the floor. A sharp pain ran through me and I screamed. But I didn't scream too loud so no one heard my cry. Right as I was trying to control the pain I heard a knock at the door. "Ross, are you in there? Are you ok?" it was Laura. I can't let her see me like this.

"Yea I'm fine." I let out a small groan that I hope she didn't hear. "But can I please have a little privacy here. I am in the bathroom after all."

"Sorry, I was just worried. You didn't look to good before you ran off." Aww she was worried about me. Another pain ran through me. My stomach lurched forward doing flips and twists. This time I let out a loud cry which I am positive she heard.

"Ross are you ok? I'm coming in." I would've protested but I was in too much pain. Luckily the door was locked so she couldn't get in. I heard footsteps and knew she went to go get the producer. I had to get out of here. I stood up and cried in pain but I put on my acting skills and acted through the pain. I snuck out of my room and went into Calum's dressing room. Unfortunately he was in there.

"Hey Ross. What's up?"

I closed the door and leaned against it since I was starting to get light headed. "Oh nothing, just hiding from Laura. We were playing hide-and-go seek." I said nervously. I think I pulled it off though. Then another wave hit me. This one I couldn't ignore. I screamed and slid down the door to the floor. I was clutching my stomach trying to stop the pain. Then Calm ran over to me. I knew he was concerned and he would want me to see the doctor because he took three years of advanced medical training and he was also certified in CPR.

Calum's POV

Ross screamed in pain and sank to the floor. My doctor skills kicked in and I ran over to him. "Ross are you ok? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine Calum. Really. Ahhh!" he yelled that last part.

"Ross you are not fine. You are curled up on the floor screaming in pain hiding from Laura"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone or else we won't be able to shoot the scenes and we can't afford to do that. I didn't sleep last night because my head really hurt and I had a really scary nightmare where the love of my life died but it was suppose to be me. I barely made it through shooting without puking. My stomach is doing flips and twists and it feels like I'm being stabbed repeatedly in the gut." he finally confessed.

"Ross you can't perform like this. You're sick Ross. You need a hospital. From what you said your symptoms are it sounds like you have appendicitis. You need to have you appendix removed Ross"

"No I don't need to have my appendix removed. Wait what is an appendix?"

"It is one of your internal organs Ross and if it bursts and by bursts I mean explodes inside your body you could die. We need to get you to a hospital. Wait why are you running from Laura?"

"I ran from her after we shot the first scene and hid in my bathroom. She came to check on me and heard me scream. But the door was locked so she went to go get the producer. Then while she was gone I snuck out and that how I ended up here. Can we please stop talking though it hurts and I'm dizzy and I feel like I'm about to throw up the more I talk."

"Ok Ross. Plus its better that you don't talk so you don't strain your voice. Well let's get you lying down on the couch ok buddy. He nodded and I lifted the dead wait 16 year old up off the ground and put him on the couch. Most people might think that Ross was older than me but truth is I am 18 and he is only 16. I take online collage so that I can still do the show. Anyways back to the situation at hand. I pulled out my first aid box and started look for some ice packs to relax his muscles and to bring down his evident fever and also for a thermometer.

Then someone knocked on the door. "Calum its Laura. Are you in there?" i saw Ross hide under his covers.

"Come in! The door is open!" I yelled. I heard Ross wince at the level of my voice. Oops. Then Laura walked through the door.

"Hey Calum, have you seen Ross? I'm really worried about him."

"Can I talk to you in the bathroom for a moment?"

"Weird but ok" we walked into my private bathroom and I shut the door.

"Ross is so stubborn. You see at the moment he is hiding under the covers. He is sick. Really sick. I think he has appendicitis. We need to get him to a hospital. He also said he had a bad dream where the love of his life was killed but it was suppose to be him and he only has nightmares when he is sick and the scarier the dream the sicker he is."

"Oh my gosh appendicitis! He could die from that! Wait he told me that harry killed me but it was supposed to be him. Does that mean he thinks I'm the love of his life?"

"I don't know maybe but we should go get the medical staff from on set. He needs help, and fast."

"I'll go. He wouldn't want me seeing him like this. He is very self-conscious."

"Ok well you better hurry. I don't think he can last much longer." then we hear a scream coming from my dressing room.

Laura runs out of the bathroom and heads straight for set.

* * *

laura's POV

i am running for the medical trailer. i burst in. the staff were playing agame of cards. "hey guys you need to come quick. Ross is sick. Really sick." they notice the urgency in my voice, grab a large assortment fof medical items, and quickly follow me to calums room.

we walk in to see calum freaking out and having a panic attack and ross on the couch. he was gasping for air and grabbing at his sides under the thick blanket. the staff realized what was going on and called they were done 3 of the 4 went to tend to ross and one of them went and calmed down calum before returning to help ross. i go and neal next to ross. he latchs onto my arm with all his might. then Rani walks in. i try to get up to talk to her but ross' grip just tightens. caluym sees my situation and leads rani out into the hallway.

* * *

calum's POV

i lead rani into the hallway and explain what's happening and that ross threw up and then his appendix burst. as i was explaining the producer walked up to us. did i meantion that the producer was ross' dad.

"calum, rani, whats going on? laura told me to meet her in ross' room because something was wrong with my son. but no one was there."

"ross' apendix burst." rani explained. then the ambulance pulled up. ross was rolled off stage and onto the ambulance by gurrny. Mr. Lynch climbed into the ambulance with his son and they drove off to the hospital.

Laura's POV

once the ambulance was gone i called harry. i was now crying. i needed his support. "hey babe whats up?"

"harry," i sniffled. he could now obviously tell that i was crying.

"Laura, whats wrong?"

"its ross. he's in the hospital."

"what i'll be right over" then he hung up.

in a matter of minutes he was by my side comforting me. "are you ok laura?" he asked

"no my best friend is in the hospital."

"why is he in the hospital anyway?"

"his apendix burst. he could die from this arry." i started sobbing loudly into his shirt. he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting fashion.

"lets head to the hospital now." then we left to go see him.

Harry's POV

it's about time that guy was put out of commission. i just hope its perminantly. he is just too buddy buddy with my girl laura. well one of my girls. i have 3 : laura, taylor swift, and victoria justice. i just hope that little weasle doesnt live to see another day.

**well thats the end of this chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

**Ross's POV**

i feel this excrutiating pain in my side and i just cant get comfortable. then the next thing i know i see paramedics standing over me and i am being weeled ona gurrny into an ambulance. i look to my side and see my dad sitting there. "dad..." i whimper then everything goes black. i think they gave me some sort of seditive or something. then i open my eyes and see a solid white room. i close my eyes to block out the light. then i slowly open them. i tyr to sit up but i feel something pulling at my side. i groan. i try again but this time someone pushes me back down into a lying position. i look and see that its laura. behind her is that no good harry. i really dont wanna have to deal with that jerk right now.

"how are you feeling ross?" said laura.

"ive been better. where am i? where's calum?"

"calum is at your house watching your little sister. your parents are dealing with the show resceadualing. you are in the hospital. you appendix burst. congrates, you survived." harrysaid patting my shoulder. i could see that behind that smile he was hiding sadness. i know he didnt want me to pull through. i cant tell lara about this.

"what do you mean i survived?"

"ross, your appendix burst. people die from that every day because basicly on of your organs is exploding inside you realising blood that goes where its not suppose to be like around you r brain or in your lungs and you would die from lack of blood getting to your heart. yourlucky. we almost lost you a couple of times." she explained. "i thought calum explained the danger of this situation to you."

"oh i normally zone out when calum goes all intelectual so..."

"you need to take better care of yourself ross. we wouldnt want anything bad to happen to you." said harry with a hidden smirk.

"i'll be right back. i have to use the bathroom. you will be ok aloe in here with harry wont you austin?"

i didnt want her to leave me here alone with him. "sure you goahead."

she left the room and the smile was nocked off harry's face. he walked coser to me and looked at me with threatening eyes. "you know ross, you shouldve died. you diserved to die but too bad. i was counting on it."

"why do you hate me so much harry?"

"because you are buddies withone of my girls. a little too buddy-buddy if you ask me. and i dont want you totake her away fro me. without her i will no longer the coolest one in one direction. sure i still have taylor and victoria to fall back on but laura put me over the top on my band ratings. i am finally the one in one direction and you cant take that from me." after he said that i finally understood everything. he was just using laura. then he pulled out a syringe and stuck it into myIV bag. then he through the syringe out of the window and into the bushes. then my body started getting numb. i couldnt talk. i couldnt move. then everything went black.


End file.
